


Tell By a Look

by Wife



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Underage Drinking, small touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife/pseuds/Wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji confesses a specially ability to Yosuke – after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell By a Look

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not what you think (But spoilers: it is)

What was it about the New Year that made people reflect on the last? It just made Yosuke feel stupid, for the most part. He’d grown so much over the last twelve months that the thought of his past self made him cringe. For example, if he had known at the beginning of school that he would be spending the last day of the year with three fairly drunk men, he probably would have been seriously devastated and weirded out to boot. However after the good part of the year he had spent with these guys, Yosuke was pretty happy with the celebration’s set up. He had a tight group of friends who cared about him – one enough to ditch an ex-idol to hang out with his bros (Souji had spent Christmas with her, so he insisted this was only fair. Lucky bastard.) – which was more than he could say a year ago. Another nice thing was that the Dojima family was recovering well, so he didn’t have to feel guilty about under-aged drinking in their house.

But now it really was 2012, the very early morning of it, and Yosuke was trying to figure out what to do next. He’d been the most sober of the group since he had a better bearing of what his tolerance was, so he didn’t have intoxication to knock him unconscious like the rest. Teddy had been the first to pass out, then Kanji, and Souji was currently fading in and out of sleep. It was hard to tell if he was actually drunk though, if Yosuke was perfectly honest. He was only assuming from the amount of liquor the teen had consumed. Even wasted this kid was hard to read. For the most part he appeared quiet and sleepy, but every now and again he’d say something sort of strange out of the blue. It was absolutely hilarious.

Thinking of the guy seemed to cause him to stir. He was on the couch next to Yosuke, slightly askew so that his cheek could rest on the back cushions. His eyes opened slowly, fluttering between sleep and consciousness. Eventually he raised his hand to wipe his face and push him the rest of the way into awareness. Yosuke smiled to see him like this. It was an unusual treat.

“Hey partner,” He said softly, “Do you want to move upstairs? It maybe more comfortable for you to sleep.”

Souji didn’t even seem to hear him at first. He just sloppily shifted towards his friend with his eyes still glassy, looking around to get his bearings. He ran a hand through his bangs as he moved to straighten them, completely missing the part sticking up in the back. After a long moment, he finally replied, “Actually I wasn’t sleeping, I was thinking.” His voice as clear as if he’d never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, “And after much consideration I have decided to share a secret with you.”

There was another pause after that in which Yosuke was unsure if he should reply. He ran his hand down his neck to touch his headphones and looked to the others to check they were still sleeping. Teddy was spread over the table with his forearms hanging over the side. His glass, which had been mostly soda, was still clasped in his hand though it was empty. Kanji had his legs crossed and was sleeping with his torso bent over them so his forehead was flat on the tatami. Both were snoring. A reaffirmed Yosuke tilted his head back to his partner.

“Go head?” He creaked, only a small bit concerned to where this could be heading.

Souji, who had been watching him, closed his eyes momentarily, but his resolve didn’t visually falter. He drew a breath and confidently let out his confession, “Yosuke, I can read people’s minds.”

Yosuke laughed. It was his immediate, involuntary action to something so silly. He figured this was just another quirky thing that Souji was saying in his disheveled state. It wasn’t until he met his partner’s eyes again that he found that this was not the reaction the other had wanted. His smiled faded.

“I’m serious.” His voice remained unchanged and the resolve in his eyes stayed fierce. He stared Yosuke down, tipping in closer so his arm knocked into the others, “What, you can believe in Personas, but this idea is too far-fetched?”

That was a good point, and he had hardly ever doubted the things Souji said, but… mind reading? All the persona stuff stayed into the TV world; this was reality. Though it would explain how Souji was so good with freaking everyone he met the concept was still inconceivable. He slunk away slightly, hoping to laugh it off still, but Souji caught his hand.

“I can prove it.”

Yosuke bit his lip. As unsure as he was, he was kind of curious.

“Okay, fine. Prove it, partner.” Yosuke said dismissively, rolling his eyes to up-play his disbelief. 

Souji inched a bit closer and lowered his voice, “Kanji – he’s been thinking about Naoto all night, wondering what they’re up to.”

Yosuke leaned in on the off chance Kanji could hear them. “That dude is _way_ to obvious for you to prove anything. Even I can see that’s what he is thinking about.” He said as Souji watched him with a pair of glassy eyes.

Souji started up again undiscouraged, “Okay, Teddy then – He borrowed one of your CDs this week and has one of the songs from it stuck in his head.” He continued after seeing Yosuke roll his eyes again, “It is a song you find annoying though, so he is trying hard not to sing it.”

Yosuke turned back towards his roommate, scowled and ran his tongue on the inside of his mouth. That was true, but it didn’t mean anything. “…I bet he was singing it anyways and you just noticed. If you are telling the truth then you should know the name of the song.”

Souji shook his head, “Teddy doesn’t know it, so I don't either.”

Yosuke sighed; that was probably right. Feeling a bit frustrated, he tilted his head towards Souji, “This isn’t going to get us anywhere when I don’t know what those guys are thinking.”

Souji quickly followed up with, “Let me read your mind then.”

Yosuke had agreed without a second thought, but when Souji told him to close his eyes and laid his hand on the side of his face, Yosuke wished he hadn’t. The calloused fingertips ran slowly and deliberately through his hair, sliding down behind his ear where his headphones typically sat. Just as bad he became aware – when it started to tenderly stroke the center of his palm - that Souji’s other hand still had a grip on his own. His breath hitched uncomfortably in the combination of both actions, but he hoped his friend didn’t notice. This whole thing was seeming more and more like a stupid prank.

Just as he was about to say something a new sensation stopped him. It was hard and dry and pressing onto his lips with swift certainty, leaving a snort of hot air beside his nose. Yosuke’s eyes shot open just in time to see Souji wetting his freshly, vacant lips and pulling away.

Yosuke whispered out a scream, only containing himself because of his violent consideration of the other two bodies in the room, “What the hell was that?” He hissed.

Souji remained unfazed, all-be-it dreamy. His glassy look was starting to shine with new color. “I read your mind.”

“That was definitely _not_ what I was thinking.”

His partner glanced thoughtfully away to think over the statement before speaking, “I was pretty sure.” He perked up matter-of-factly when their eyes met again.

Yosuke started to stammer and Souji took the opportunity to duck in for another kiss. This time, however, Yosuke was ready. He jumped from his seat and kicked Souji against the side of the couch as soon as he had his balance. His partner fell over without any attempt of resistance; maybe he really was drunk.

Stomping up the stairs, he barely made out the “Goodnight Yosuke” that was sang into the crack of the couch. Yosuke flipped off the other even though he couldn’t see.


End file.
